tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Advanced Telepathy
an advanced telepath.]] Advanced Telepathy is Gabriella’s gift to mentally control everything the brain controls, allowing her to send her thoughts to people’s minds, implant persuasive thoughts into the minds of others to make them do as she desires and more by default, hearing thoughts. Edward, Aro and the Quileute shape-shifters also show this ability, though in different manners. Description Gabriella has the ability to mentally control everything the brain controls. This gift allows Gabriella to send her thoughts to people’s minds, implant persuasive thoughts into the minds of others to make them do whatever she desired and more by default, hearing thoughts. She is able to actively focus on the thoughts of a particular person but still sometimes picks up thoughts of random people from within her vicinity. She is not able to “switch her mind reading off” anymore than a human or a vampire can suddenly choose not to hear though can choose when to use to implant (her) thoughts into the minds of others. A decade after turning, Gabriella discovered that not only could she hear thoughts and send them as a form of communication, but she could also implant persuasive thoughts into the minds of others to manipulate them into doing whatever she desired. This form of mind control allows Gabriella to force people make decisions and do things that goes completely against what they may do out of their own free will such as turning an enemy against their own men or even (if she accepted Aro’s offer to join the Volturi) make a gifted vampire agree to join the Volturi. Those under the influence of Gabriella’s mind control often believe they are acting on their own accord as they associate the persuasive thoughts she implants into their mind as their own. She is only able to influence one person’s mind at a time though it’s unknown whether she has the possibility to extend to controlling multiple minds after centuries of practice. If that’s the case, then she would have the capability of creating her own personal army that would abide to her every command. Vampires and humans) are both affected by Gabriella’s ability however those with a defense mechanism against mental abilities can block her gift. Gabriella however, isn't fond of using the mind control aspect of her gift unless it is absolutely necessary such as when an enemy threatens someone she loves/cares about. She has expressed that she finds it a lot more comfortable sending her thoughts into the minds of others as a form of communication, as she doesn’t like the idea of taking away someone’s free will by implanting persuasive ones to control them. Sending manipulating thoughts into the minds of others also takes a lot more focus and concentration out of Gabriella which can sometimes be straining on her mentally. Limitations Loud noise and bright lights disrupt Gabriella’s telepathy and tend to hurt her when she is implanting her thoughts into the mind of someone else as well as breaking her concentration. She often has difficultly “blocking” the thoughts of agitated individuals or crowds, finding it a lot more harder to zone in on a singular person’s thoughts that way. If a person is thinking in a language other than English, Gabriella can still hear them though does not understand the thoughts. She is also only able to implant persuasive thoughts into one mind at a time. In addition, Gabriella’s gift does not work on people who are shielded from mental abilities (such as Bella). History Origin Throughout her human life, Gabriella felt incredibly helpless on a number of occasions such her assault and the many threats her family faced which she was unable to fight alongside them. Her will to never be helpless again (not just for herself but to help protect her loved ones) was so strong that in return, when she became a vampire, she gained the ability to mentally control everything the brain controls. Post-transformation Gabriella could hear the thoughts of others immediately after waking up from her transformation. This brought on a lot of confusion as it was believed that no two vampires possessed the same exact gift, however Eleazar - after sensing Gabriella’s ability - informed that while Gabriella’s gift was similar to Edward’s, it was actually a much more powerful form of telepathy. This was further confirmed a few years later when Gabriella discovered that she could send her own thoughts into the minds of others as a form of communication, and again discovering a decade later that she could also implant persuasive thoughts to manipulate people into do whatever she desired. Since discovering the latter, Gabriella is only able to control one person’s mind at a time. Similar abilities Edward Cullen *Edward Cullen can read the thoughts of others at a distance. He can hear everyone’s thoughts at the same time, but only those thoughts who are actually being thought at the moment. When Gabriella first developed her power there was a lot of confusion as no two vampires had the same gift, however it later became apparent that mindreading was just a small aspect of Gabriella’s gift. Renesmee Cullen *Renesmee Cullen’s ability allows her to protect her thoughts into the minds of those she touches. This gift is similar to Gabriella’s in the sense that she too can protect her thoughts into the minds of others, though Renesmee requires physical contact for her gift to work and does not implant persuasive thoughts. Renesmee can, however, thwart mental defenses while Gabriella's gift is blocked by them. Aro *Aro's power of tactile telepathy is similar to Gabriella’s in the sense that they’re both powerful forms of telepathy: he is able to read every thought, emotion and memory of those he touches. While Gabriella’s telepathy works at a distance, she can only read the thoughts as they are thought. The Black and Uley Pack *In the Black and Uley packs, all members’ minds are connected to each other when they are in wolf forms, allowing them to read each other’s thoughts. This enables a degree of teamwork unimaginable otherwise and essential in collaborative activities requiring high coordination, like hunting or battle, or when the pack is spread over vast areas. No privacy exists in the team. When a pack member shifts his allegiance to another Alpha, his mental connection with the previous pack breaks, to reform with the new one. It is interesting to note that Alphas in telepathic connections can control the thoughts they share. Category:Twilight Trait Pages Category:Powers Category:Abilities Category:Caity95